A Black Halloween
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: The story of the Halloween day that Lily and James Potter died from the POV of Sirius Black. This is for the August event Chocolate Truffle Craze on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This is story for the August event Chocolate Truffle Craze. I wrote this story for bittersweet. The task was to write a story with a bittersweet ending. This idea kinda popped into my mind. I hope it's the right sort of bittersweet ending. Also a warning for character death. I hope you all enjoy the story. So without further ado here is A Black Halloween.**

The day had started out normal as always. I woke up to the sun shining down on my face as though nothing could go wrong on this. I yawned and stretched getting out of bed. I padded over to the window and looked out. It was a beautiful day out. I smiled as I pulled on my clothes and wandered downstairs.

An owl screeched somewhere off to my right. I looked over and saw the owl that belonged to my friend James and his wife Lily sitting on the window sill looking at me. I walked over and opened the window.

"Come on," I said motioning for the owl to give it's leg so I could take the letter.

The owl obliged me and I took the letter tossing it a bit of the muffin I was eating. Lily had taken me shopping with her and Harry and insisted that I buy something for myself to eat. Not that I ate at home a lot. I was usually always at their house. The hooted thankfully at me as it finished scarfing down the muffin bit.

I quickly opened the letter and scanned it. Lily had just written me and invited me to come to Harry's first trick or treating. I was definitely going to be there even tough the wizarding world doesn't have trick or treat. I would do anything to make Harry happy. I quickly jotted my reply to her and sent it off with the happy owl.

After finishing my breakfast I got on my motorcycle to go talk to James. Perhaps he could help me out and tell me all about this trick or treating thing. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I felt the wind whipping through my hair. This was the life.

James spotted me as soon as I pulled up. "Sirius," he called and pulled me into a hug, "I wasn't expecting to see you until tonight, man."

I hugged James back. "What is trick or treating?" I asked him.

James' eyes went wide. "Lily didn't explain that to you," he said realization hitting him. "She forgot that you like me didn't grow up with the traditions she did." He motioned for me to sit down with him on one of the many benches in the shopping center we were in. "Trick or treating is something that Muggle children do on Halloween. They dress up as something they are not and go around to their neighbors and collect candy."

My eyes widened in happiness. "They give out candy," I almost shouted in joy.

"Only to those who are dressed up."

"We're getting dressed up. Right?"

"Of course we are, Sirius. Why do you think I asked you to me outside of a costume shop?"

I nodded. "That makes sense."

This getting more and more exciting by the minute. I jumped up from the bench and practically ran into the shop. My eyes widened as I took it all in. These Muggles were frickin geniuses. They had all the makings of a great prank shop. The only problem I saw was that they only used this stuff one time a year.

I didn't wait for James to enter I raced around the store getting ideas for pranks on Snape. When James finally caught up with me he was laughing. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. "What?" I asked defensively.

"You acted like Harry did when we brought him to pick out his costume," James told me.

I laughed at this because I could just picture James with Harry in his arms racing around the store. I looked over at my friend. Part of me was jealous of him. Part me wished that I was able to save Marlene and that I we could have had a family. That would have made this so much more funner. Having Marlene McKinnon still alive and able to join us.

"So what costume did you guys go with for Harry?" he asked.

"A baby dragon. It was Lily's idea."

I nodded. "A good idea," I told him. "Let me guess. Lily is going as a princess and you a prince."

I watched as he blushed and nodded. "I guess I could go as your best friend," I told him.

"Sirius, you have to dress up too."

I looked around eyes roving shelves upon shelves of items. It was then that I saw it. The costume to end all costumes I ran over and grabbed the dog costume that was staring me in the face.

"I'm going as Padfoot," I told him.

James and I picked up a few things for a prank that we wanted to play on Snape. Don't tell Lily though. And then we went our separate ways. James going home to change and me going back to my apartment to change and leave the prank items home.

I quickly dressed in my dog costume knowing that Harry was going to love this. I even used the face paint that James and I had picked up to do my nose in black paint. I looked at myself in the mirror and smirked.

"Sirius," I told myself, "you good."

I gave myself a wink in the mirror and then headed for the door. James had invited me over to his and Lily's to have so that is where is I apparated to. I could hear Lily before I even entered the house.

"James," she called, "can you check and see if the potatoes are ready while I get Harry ready for tonight."

I walked into the room and checked the dinner for James as he walked into the kitchen.

"I think they're ready," I told him.

After James finished the potatoes dinner was ready and we quickly ate. Lily had yet to get changed and Harry wasn't dressed yet either. James and I shared a concerned look.

"Are you guys not going to get dressed?" I asked.

"After dinner," Lily told me. "Don't want to get food all over our costumes now do we?"

I raised an eyebrow but didn't argue with her. Lily knew about this Halloween tradition more than me and James did. I quickly dug into my dinner finishing in record time. I was pumped to get underway with the trick or treating.

After James, Harry, and Lily finished their dinner we left the house. I looked around seeing all the Muggle children that lived in the area go around in their costumes asking for candy. This holiday was awesome.

"So we just go up to the door and say trick or treat and they have to give us candy," I said to Lily. "Right?"

She nodded as we all walked up the drive of the first house. "Yes," she told me.

"Tick or Treat," James and I shouted at the same time. The poor Muggle at the door that we had just knocked looked they didn't know what to do. She looked between James, and me and then over at Lily and Harry.

"Sorry them," Lily apologized for us. "They're just excited is all."

We got tons of candy from each of the house that we went to until Harry looked like he was almost asleep. We headed back to James and Lily's house. They invited to let me stay with them that night but I had plans for the next morning.

"I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow," I told them. "Ok?"

We said our goodbyes and I took my leave of them for the night. I could see James making smoke puffs to entertain Harry before he was put to bed. Then I apparated to the graveyard to visit Marlene.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, Mar," I told the cold stone that bore her name. "I was with our godchild and his parents most of the day. Did you know about trick or treating?" I guess she probably didn't. I sighed as conjured up some flowers to put on her grave.

Then I saw it. The most horrible sight anyone can or will ever see in all their lives. The sign that Lord Voldemort had been their rising in the sky above Godric's Hollow. I apparated to the street in front of James and Lily's house. The sight of the horrible sight in the sky. I could hear Harry screaming in his room from the street. I shouldn't have gone in but I had to know.

Upon enter the house I had left not even two or so hours ago I spotted the lifeless body of my best friend in the entire world. James had his wand in his hand but it looked like he didn't even have time to utter a word. Tears blurring my eyes I continued through the house and up the stairs. Hoping against hope that Lily had gotten herself at least out of the house.

The door that belonged to Harry stood wide open. I knew this didn't bode well for my best friend's wife Lily. I knew even before I got into the room that she was just as dead as James. Harry's crying becoming louder the closer I got. When I entered the room I was shocked to find Severus Snape sitting on the floor of Harry's room cradling the lifeless body of Harry Potter's mother in his arms.

"Get out of here, Death Eater," I snarled raising my wand. I didn't have to tell him twice Snape left the house in somewhat of a daze as though he hadn't even registered that I was there. I walked over to Harry and looked down at as I heard lumbering footsteps come up the stairs behind me.

"Sirius," came the voice of Rubeus Hagrid, "what are you doing here?"

"I just had to see for myself," I said. "Take care of my bike. I've got something I need to take care of."

With that said I gave baby Harry one last kiss on the forehead and went off to kill myself a rat.

 **I hope you all enjoyed A Black Halloween. I'm sorry it's not my usual piece of fluffy goodness but I will return to that with my next fic.**


End file.
